


Let's face it with a smile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Established Relationship, Help, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non sapeva perché gli riuscisse così difficile. Sapeva solo che, con il tempo, aveva cominciato a temere ogni singola volta in cui dicevano loro che ci sarebbe stato un nuovo singolo, una nuova canzone, una nuova coreografia da imparare.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Let's face it with a smile

**_ \- Let’s face it with a smile - _ **

Yuya ci provava.

Destra, sinistra, fermo. Un passo dietro Hikaru, poi si spostava di nuovo sulla sinistra.

Si fermò, guardando la propria immagine riflessa allo specchio.

Era del tutto inutile, non ci riusciva.

Quella mattina era arrivato in sala prove oltre un’ora e mezzo prima di quanto avrebbe dovuto, nella vana speranza di poter riuscire a memorizzare la coreografia della nuova canzone, di fare meglio che alle prove precedenti, di poter arrivare al livello degli altri, senza rimanere indietro, come al solito.

Non sapeva perché gli riuscisse così difficile. Sapeva solo che, con il tempo, aveva cominciato a temere ogni singola volta in cui dicevano loro che ci sarebbe stato un nuovo singolo, una nuova canzone, una nuova coreografia da imparare.

Nuovi passi da ricordare, quando lui riusciva a malapena a tenere a mente quelli delle coreografie più vecchie.

Sospirò, togliendosi un elastico dal polso e legandosi i capelli, per evitare che gli andassero davanti al viso.

Ricominciò.

Era quasi arrivato a metà, quando sentì la porta aprirsi, e si affrettò a controllare l’ora.

Mancava ancora una buona mezz’ora prima dell’orario stabilito, per cui si voltò a guardare Yabu con aria confusa.

“Ko-chan! Che cosa ci fai qui così presto?” gli chiese, arrossendo, e notando sul volto dell’altro un’espressione parecchio simile alla sua.

“Ciao, Yuuyan” gli disse, avvicinandosi e posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Quando mi sono svegliato e non ti ho trovato nel letto mi sono preoccupato. Poi ho visto il tuo messaggio in cui dicevi di essere qui, e visto che ero già pronto ad uscire ho pensato di raggiungerti” spiegò al fidanzato, per poi andare a posare le proprie cose in un angolo della sala, togliendo la giacca e rimanendo in tuta. “Tu piuttosto, come mai sei venuto qui così presto? Ieri sera avevi detto di essere particolarmente stanco, ero già pronto a dover lottare per tirarti giù dal letto” gli disse, con un sorriso.

Yuya ricambiò a stento, prima di rispondere.

“Volevo... volevo provare un’altra volta i passi. Non mi sento ancora troppo sicuro” minimizzò, mordendosi un labbro e cercando di non dare a vedere quanto in realtà fosse stanco, svogliato, rassegnato.

Fu del tutto inutile; Yabu lo conosceva ormai da troppo tempo per potersi davvero lasciare ingannare da una messinscena così poco convincente.

Gli andò di nuovo vicino, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e premendo la fronte contro la sua.

“Che cosa c’è che non va, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, con il tono delicato che usava sempre nelle occasioni in cui l’altro si buttava giù di morale, cosa che accadeva non di rado.

E a quel punto, Takaki rinunciò a fingere che tutto andasse bene.

Si sottrasse alla presa del più grande, sedendosi a terra e passandosi le mani fra i capelli, esasperato.

“Non ce la faccio, Kota! Non ci riesco, è inutile anche che ci provi! Non sono bravo a ballare, non lo sono mai stato e non lo sarò mai. Non ricordo bene i passi, e anche quando li ricordo se non sono in grado di eseguirli bene mi confondo, e finisco con il non fare più niente come si deve. Basta, io... ci rinuncio!” disse, a voce troppo alta, sentendo tutta la tensione accumulatasi venire finalmente fuori.

Aveva voglia di piangere per il nervosismo, ma si trattenne.

Probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto se Yabu non fosse stato lì con lui ma, data la sua presenza nella stanza, non voleva farlo preoccupare eccessivamente per una cosa del genere.

Non era una tragedia.

Non ci riusciva e basta, e per quanto la cosa lo frustrasse non voleva farne un caso di stato; probabilmente, avrebbe continuato a covare quel senso di inutilità dentro di sé se l’altro non gli avesse detto nulla.

Kota si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e chinando il viso, in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Yuuyan... sai perché non riesci a farcela?” iniziò a dire, senza attendere che l’altro gli desse risposta. “Perché ti butti troppo giù, e parti scoraggiato in partenza. Se pensi di non essere in grado di fare una cosa, non ne sarai mai in grado” asserì, poi si alzò in piedi, porgendogli una mano. “Ti va di provare con me?” gli chiese, dolcemente.

Takaki lo guardò, leggermente dubbioso, ma gli afferrò la mano e si mise in piedi accanto a lui, annuendo brevemente.

Si misero in mezzo alla sala, riprendendo a ballare.

Yabu seguiva ogni suo movimento, riprendendolo quando sbagliava, complimentandosi quando ricordava una serie complicata di passi, o riusciva ad andare a tempo.

Yuya si sentiva ancora teso con lo sguardo dell’altro addosso, ma cercò di concentrarsi maggiormente sui propri movimenti, con la lingua in mezzo ai denti e un’espressione corrucciata in viso.

Alla fine sentì Kota ridacchiare, e si voltò verso di lui, arrossendo.

“Che cosa c’è da ridere?” chiese, vagamente offeso.

Il fidanzato si diresse verso di lui, abbracciandolo all’altezza dei fianchi e poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, mentre guardava la loro immagine riflessa sullo specchio di fronte a loro.

“Yuuyan... vuoi provare a sorridere?” gli chiese l’altro, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

Takaki aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Perché?” domandò, fissando a sua volta l’altro sulla superficie dello specchio.

“Perché le cose sono sempre più semplici quando le fai sorridendo” fu la sola spiegazione, data come se fosse qualcosa di naturale, di semplice.

Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio, quasi divertito.

“Allora è per questo che tu lo fai in continuazione?” lo prese blandamente in giro, ma l’altro non se la prese.

“Esattamente. Un giorno senza un sorriso è un giorno perso, ricordalo sempre. E se cominci con il sorridere, alla fine ti sentirai meglio e sono sicuro che ti riuscirà di fare anche le cose che ora ti sembrano impossibili” spiegò, con tono tanto solenne da far scoppiare Yuya a ridere.

“Hai ragione sai? Mi sento meglio” gli disse alla fine, un po’ ancora deridendolo e un po’ realmente convinto di quanto aveva appena detto.

Riprese a ballare, cercando di seguire il consiglio del fidanzato.

Non sapeva se fosse la sua immaginazione o meno, ma gli sembrava davvero che i passi gli riuscissero meglio quando sorrideva, quando sorrideva con convinzione.

O forse era semplicemente la presenza di Kota a farlo sentire meglio, ma in fondo non cambiava poi così tanto.

Con lui accanto, sorridere era la cosa più naturale del mondo.


End file.
